


pride

by fullmetalscully



Series: Moms Made Fullmetal Week 2020 [6]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Family, Family Fluff, Gen, Pre-Canon, Proud parent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24438133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullmetalscully/pseuds/fullmetalscully
Summary: Moms Made Fullmetal Week 2020 Day 6: Graduation or Pride or Empty Nest
Relationships: Alphonse Elric & Edward Elric & Trisha Elric
Series: Moms Made Fullmetal Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1758241
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13
Collections: Moms Made Fullmetal Week 2020





	pride

**Author's Note:**

> thank you  waddiwasiwitch  for creating such a lovely event for us to celebrate the mothers of fma

“Look, Mum!” an excited voice called in the distance.

“Yeah, look at what we made!” another added.

Trisha Elric smiled before she’d even turned. She knew her two boys were barrelling towards her, their latest alchemic creations in their hands. Trisha was eager to see what they’d created this time.

“What have you got there?”

“We did it!” Edward beamed.

“Yeah! We finally managed it!” Alphonse grinned.

“Did what, boys?” Trisha asked eagerly, crouching down to their level.

Two alchemised ornaments were shoved into her face. One was cruder than the other – Alphonse was as gifted as his brother however his style and finesse had a little more way to go – but in front of her nose sat two flowers made of iron. They were stalks of lavender, to be precise.

Trisha stared down at them, unmoving. Something stirred within her.

“We made them because we saw them in the fields by Mr. Carston’s farm and the colour matches your favourite dress,” Edward grinned.

“And we noticed how the green stalks match your eyes,” Alphonse piped up.

_Hohenheim always used to pick lavender for her from the fields as he returned home for the day. He said they reminded him of her._

Unable to keep her emotions in check any longer, Trisha encircled both her son’s shoulders with her arms and hugged them close to her. Her hold was tight as her face screwed up slightly. A quiet sob left her. Her boys could be so lovely and thoughtful. It had brought a tear to her eye.

“What’s wrong?” Alphonse asked worriedly after a pause. “Was… Was it wrong? Did we do something bad?”

Edward remained silent, stiff in horror.

She’d heard them talking one night when they were supposed to be asleep. They’d concocted this plan because they knew how happy it made her to see what they’d created with their alchemy. However, this was a step further. They’d brought her lavender. They’d _created_ lavender for her and presented it with a flourish, just like their father used to do.

Trisha pulled back. Her eyes were wet. “No, you were both perfect. _These_ are perfect. They’re the best gifts I’ve ever received. Thank you,” she stressed, giving them both a kiss on the cheek.

“But… Why are you crying?” Alphonse asked, looking like he was about to burst into tears himself.

Trisha cupped his cheeks in both hands. “Their happy tears, my darling. The happiest of tears, I promise. Not only is it the best gift, but you also finally managed to create something new,” she grinned. “That’s a big achievement. I’m _so_ proud of you.”

Both boys slowly broke out into delighted smiles.

“Let’s go make another one!” Alphonse was so excited by this prospect, he bounced on the spot.

“Can we?” Edward asked eagerly, his eyes begging her to approve.

Trisha would want nothing more in the world. “Of course. I think there’s more scrap iron by the shed out back.”

“Okay!”

They both took off at a sprint.

“Wear gloves to move anything though,” she called after them, wiping at her eyes.

Both boys replied with a resounding yes, but Edward faltered and slowed for a second. He turned in place to look at her. The two were left staring at one another, a slow smile spreading across Trisha’s face.

 _He’s probably checking she wasn’t crying again_ , Trisha thought to herself. Her Edward could be so protective. She gave him a wave and ushered him forward. With another brilliant grin, he was off after his brother.

Shaking her head fondly, Trisha returned to her gardening. Her two new flowers lay by her side, motivating her to continue with her task. There was the sound of the two boys bickering in the distance as they tried to find more iron, followed by Winry asking them what they were doing.

Lifting both stalks of iron lavender, Trisha hugged them close to her chest then pocketed them both in her apron. Two flowers from her two boys, her pride and joy. She would cherish them forever.


End file.
